Selphie Must Die
by swt143
Summary: Read and see! It is quite...interesting...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One-the beginning  
  
"I cannot believe you!" cried Rinoa Heartily with bitter tears in her brown eyes. She glared at Selphie Tilmitt, who stood there, frozen in place.  
  
"Rin."Selphie said softly, reaching out for Rinoa's arm. Rinoa snatched it away before Selphie could touch her.  
  
"Don't you touch me," Rinoa snapped. "Don't you speak to me again!"  
  
Selphie watched her with hurt eyes as Rinoa stomped away angrily. Just then, Quistis emerged from her classroom. She barely missed Rinoa's angry steps when she peeked out.  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis called over her shoulder. "Be careful where you walk!"  
  
Rinoa turned back and didn't respond. She just glanced at Quistis with hatred in her eyes. Quistis, realizing this, didn't say anymore. She looked at Selphie, who was standing there, staring at the floor with tears spilling out.  
  
"Sell.phi.?" Quistis approached her gently. "What happened?"  
  
Selphie looked up, her eyes wet. "Rinoa."She began "She thinks I stole Squall. I guess-" She said, shuffling her feet. "It appeared we were flirting with each other."  
  
Quistis looked up at the sky while talking. "Friends should never fight over matters of boys. It's ridiculous. But yet, it happens." She sighed.  
  
"I thought she trusted me."Selphie whispered, more to herself than to Quistis. "I really did."  
  
It was chaos at Balamb Garden. Otherwise known as lunchtime.  
  
"Hot dog! Hot dog! Hot dog!" Chanted Zell Dincht as he raced over to the lunch counter. He jumped up and down in joy when he realized he was only the one about the hundredth person in line. "I get one today!"  
  
Selphie sat alone at a table, stabbing at her spaghetti. She resisted the urge to look up at Rinoa, who was hanging out with her other friends, and laughing. This isn't fair, Selphie thought angrily. Why should I suffer when she is the one wrong?  
  
She then felt a presence above her.  
  
"Oh look," A snotty voice said. Selphie looked up. It was Rinoa.  
  
"What?" Selphie asked hastily. She didn't want Rinoa to mess around with her anymore than she had to.  
  
"You very know what" Rinoa sneered. She grabbed Selphie's plate of spaghetti and dumped it on her hair. Rinoa and her friends giggled meanly.  
  
Selphie gasped as she felt the gooey pasta trickle down her precious hair. She stood up, facing Rinoa. "What did you do THAT for?" Rinoa smirked. "Oh, your hair! How tragic!" She mocked Selphie crying over her hair, and her friends burst into laughter.  
  
Selphie squinted angrily at Rinoa. She took a carton of milk and tossed it at Rinoa's top, soaking it.  
  
"You little bitch!" Rinoa cried, and she leapt back. She took a long look at Selphie before dashing to the girl's room.  
  
Selphie stared after her, uneasy, the old Rinoa would have done something if somebody she didn't like did something she didn't like. But what about the new Rinoa? She sighed, disturbed.  
  
"Selphie?" asked a kind voice. Selphie turned around, and saw Abby, Zell's girlfriend, standing there.  
  
"HI, Abby," Selphie greeted her, in a depressed tone of voice.  
  
"Would you like to sit with Zell and me?" Abby asked her. "I noticed you were sitting alone and wondered.well, you know."  
  
Selphie smiled sadly. "Sure."  
  
After school, Selphie wandered the way back to the dorm. Usually she would have walked with Rinoa, but not today. Not after what happened at lunch. Or, she slumped down, after what she did to me. Why doesn't she trust me? She kicked at the ground, causing some dust to rise up. She coughed.  
  
Some girls rushed by, giggling meanly. Apparently they were one of Rinoa's friends, by the way they looked at her in disgust. Ah, why did Rinoa have to be so popular, Selphie thought as they threw some dirt at her. She wouldn't have guessed it, Rinoa being new to Balamb at all. But I guess that not everything is impossible. She only wished that the same possibilities were open for her.  
  
Selphie soon came to her dorm. She turned the key.and found her room ransacked. Her jaw fell when she saw the damaged. Drawer doors were open and her things were trashed. Toilet paper draped over everything. Her sheets were torn apart.  
  
Tears burned at the corner of Selphie's eyes. How dare they do this! She thought, while attempting to stiffle the tears, I did nothing wrong! Finally, she gave up and just slumped down, crying silently.  
  
There were footsteps, then, "Oh, Selphie, I'm so sorry!" Looking up, Selphie hoped it was Rinoa apologizing, but it was only Quistis. Her vision was blurred when Quistis handed her a napkin.  
  
"I can't believe this," Selphie cried as she blew her nose. "I didn't do anything! I never knew that Rinoa could be.so.cruel."  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Quistis said, comforting her. She walked around, and cleaned off some of the toilet paper. "Ai ya! Rinoa and her friends certainly have a made a mess! But I don't know how they could have got in." Her voice trailed off when she saw the screwdriver marks on the door.  
  
Selphie shook her head helplessly. "I thought she was a good person! I never knew she could be so heinous!"  
  
"People do evil things when they are angry. Nothing else comes to them but bursts of evil thoughts, and they use those thoughts to plot something against the person. Those are human thoughts, and until we can learn to control them, the world will not be safe." Quistis bit her lip as she looked around the room. "If you are going to get this place clean again, Selphie, we better start."  
  
Selphie jumped up as she remembered something. She dashed to a fallen drawer and dug vigorously through it. "Omigosh. They took my locket!" Tears squirmed out of her eyes once again. "Those little bitches! They are going to pay! They took my locket!" She shook while she sat there, crying.  
  
"This has gone too far." Selphie heard Quistis' crack of her whip. "Teasing you at lunchtime, taking your books, ransacking your room-and now this. Selphie, get up, stop crying-we are going to do something about Rinoa."  
  
Hi, everyone! This is the author, Mina! I hoped you liked the story ^^ Please review if you have time; I would really love to read your comments! Maybe you have some suggestions for me; I know the story was poorly written, hee hee. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter two! 


	2. Part 2Revenge

Part 2-Revenge  
  
Selphie look up, disbelieving. Quistis.taking revenge? I can't let that happen, Selphie thought. Rin's my best friend! And I am letting Quistis just BEAT her up? "Quisty." Selphie began. "You don't have to. . .I mean, maybe Rinoa was just kidding!" Selphie forced a smile onto her face, knowing it was hopeless to fool Quistis. She was probably insane to think that she could; Quistis, with piercing eyes that could scan the classroom in a minute, and detect cheating; Quistis with merely a tap of her finger silence the classroom? Yes, Selphie indeed had to be insane to believe it.  
  
Without a trace of a mere grin, Quistis shook her head. "Selphie, this is enough! Rinoa humiliated you, she broke into your room, and now she stole that locket of yours. Now, Selphie, I know how important that locket is to you. Don't you go pretending you don't care. You can't fool me. Now we are going to get that locket! If she doesn't give it," Quistis sighed heavily, as if a heavy burden was on her. "Then we'll take it by force." To emphasize the point, Quistis smacked her whip against her palm.  
  
Selphie had half a heart to stop Quistis. After all, Rinoa and Selphie were once best friends. Can't they make up again? But looking around her trashed dorm room.Selphie shook her head. Maybe they wouldn't make up. Maybe they couldn't. Or maybe they.shouldn't. Looking up at Quistis, she reluctantly said, "Where can we find Rinoa?"  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly, you open this door right now!" Quistis commanded. Her and Selphie were standing outside Rinoa's room door, knocking the heck out of that door. This must have been the fifth time Quistis knocked, without an answer.  
  
There were mumbles and murmurs inside, so the two girls knew there had to be someone inside. Selphie reddened, knowing it was probably Rinoa and Squall. The last thing she wanted to witness was those two.erm.reproducing.  
  
"Damn you, Rinoa! Open this door!" Quistis screamed. She was about to whip that door when Rinoa, her body wrapped in a robe, opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Quisty?" Rinoa yawned. "People are trying to sleep ya know!" She waved her arms drowsily around. "The whole hall is quiet except for you!"  
  
Quistis frowned at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Look, Quisty, if you have nothing to say, I suggest you leave!" Rinoa eyed Selphie behind Quistis. "I have things to do you know!"  
  
"You mean PEOPLE to do!" Selphie retorted. "How can you just leave Squall like that? We weren't even cheating on you! How can you think that, Rinoa? I was your best friend! I would NEVER do that. You forget I have IRVINE!"  
  
Rinoa scowled at her. "Yeah, WAS my best friend! I know what I see, MIZ TILMITT! I'm not blind you know!"  
  
"Looks like it," Quistis mumbled under her breath. She was going to say that out loud when she saw a figure-walking stark naked-to wrap his arms around Rinoa. "Baby," the figure said. "Can we get back to bed? It's getting cold without you." He nuzzled Rinoa, who giggled.  
  
Quistis gaped at the figure. Not because he was naked, walking around the dorm without a care. It was because he was Seifer.  
  
"SEIFER?!?!" She gasped. "Seifer?!?!?"  
  
Seifer looked up at Quistis, with shocked eyes. "Quisty, darling.how- how-are you doing?" He glanced nervously at Selphie, who was standing there, glaring at Rinoa and him, taking it all in.  
  
Quistis' eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm fine," she choked out. "Just fine!" She hastily used her palm to wipe the tears away. "To find out that my former friend is with my former boyfriend.yeah, I'm absolutely fine!"  
  
Seifer reached for Quistis' arm. "Honey, it's not what it is!"  
  
Quistis froze. "It's not what it is? You tell me what it is, then, Mr. Almasy! Let me guess, Rinoa raped you?" She snatched her arm away, disgusted.  
  
Seifer paused, not knowing how to answer. Shaking his head, he sighed deeply. "Quistis, I'm sorry to hurt you, but-"  
  
"Shut up, Seifer. I don't want any of your crap. You know nothing is the truth. Nothing. Not our relationship, not the gifts-nothing! You leave me alone now. From this moment on, I had never known you as more than a student! You know what? I don't even care!" Quistis took off her engagement ring and tossed it at Seifer. "Hmm, why don't you take this secondhand ring, and give it to your SECONDHAND girlfriend!" She snarled at Rinoa. "Have fun with Seifer, RINOA." 


End file.
